The present invention is related generally to a method and apparatus for accessing vehicle systems. More particularly, a method and apparatus with an audio and/or video presentation that provides a means for accessing vehicle systems.
As vehicles become more complex there is a corresponding increase in operating systems required for operation of the vehicle systems and subsystems.
A control system for a vehicle having a visual display for providing selectable options corresponding to vehicle subsystems, the system is operated via a controller for activating the visual display, the controller is positioned on a spoke of a steering wheel and provides a means for selecting the selectable options of the visual display. A plurality of prerecorded text messages corresponding to a plurality of selectable menus from the visual display are sounded as each of the selectable menus is highlighted by the controller.
In one embodiment the controller comprises: a scroll switch;
a selector switch; and an escape switch. The scroll switch and the escape switch are positioned on an upper surface of the spoke of the steering wheel and the selector switch is positioned on a lower surface of the spoke. The selector switch is easily manipulated by an index finger of individual""s hand and the scroll switch and the escape switch are easily manipulated by an individual""s thumb when they are grasping the steering wheel.
A method for engaging a plurality of control systems in a vehicle, comprising: enabling a main menu of a main control program; providing a means for scrolling through a plurality of selections of the main menu; providing an audible text messages for each of the plurality of selections, the audible text messages are activated as an individual scrolls through the plurality of selections; and providing a selector switch for selecting one of the plurality of selections. The means for scrolling through the plurality of selections is located on an upper surface of a spoke of a steering wheel and the selector switch is located on a lower surface of the spoke. The method also includes providing a visual representation of the main menu.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.